


College Boys

by SDTS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/SDTS
Summary: At home for Thanksgiving break from college, you are interested in the next door neighbor, Sam Drake. Even though he is older than you, you can't help but feel attracted to him. Home alone one day, you venture over and decide to take a risk, hoping that it will pay off.





	

            Letting out a yawn, you look around the backyard. It remains exactly the same as it did the last time you looked up only five minutes ago. You sigh and lean back in your chair, closing your book. You had told yourself you were going to read the book for your college course over Thanksgiving break. But the book is dry and dull. Your brain wandered after a few minutes and the words seemed to blot together. This had been going on for two days.

            Your family is gone for the night, having gone out of town to visit some extended family before the holiday. You had declined, saying you wanted to focus on your homework. You actually just wanted some time to yourself. While you enjoy coming home from college to visit everyone, it is stressful at the same time.

            You stand up and stretch, wondering if you should take a ten-minute break and make some coffee. There is a chill in the air that makes you pull your hoodie around you closer.

            Then you hear a patio door shut. Your head instinctively turns to the right to your neighbor’s yard. When Sam Drake comes into view, you try to stop yourself from staring.

            The house next door had always been a bit run down. When you were young, everyone had made up stories about how it was haunted. No one seemed to stay for long. The last family had moved out after a freak fire had burned the place up.

            But Sam Drake had moved in a month ago, your mom had told you over dinner. He was older and had been fixing the place up. He lived there alone, your mom had added, sending a pitying look towards the house.

            Your eyes follow Sam across the backyard, towards the shed. You had talked to him for the first time two days ago and he had lodged in your brain like a parasite. Even though he was way too old for you, he was way too fucking hot at the same time. Rugged and funny, reeking of cigarette smoke and wearing a hideous denim jacket, you had felt a sort of animalistic pull towards him that you had never felt before. You weren’t even sure why. You only knew that you wanted him.

            Today Sam is wearing all black – black sweatpants and a long sleeved black shirt. Even from here, you can see the muscle definition of his arms. He definitely works out. He has a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he opens the padlock on the shed.

            As if pulled forth by a force controlling you, you are crossing across the backyard towards the fence that separates the property from his. Sam notices you and looks up as he opens the shed.

            Taking a drag off his cigarette, he waves a little, “Hey. Thought everyone was gone.”

            “I stayed behind. I have homework to do.” You gesture back to the table, where your book is still closed.

            Sam grins at you, “Yeah, you seemed hard at work.”

            He ducks into the shed and you can hear him rummaging around. Your heart skips a beat. Had he been watching you? How else would he know how much you were slacking off?

            Spurred on by this, you open the gate in the fence and cross over to the shed. Peering inside, you see Sam crouched over a toolbox, still smoking. He glances up at you when you enter.

            “What are you working on?” You ask him curiously.

            “Just trying to fix the place up. I want to resell it and try to make some extra money.”

            The thought of him moving away, even though you don’t live here anymore since you are at college, makes you feel a little sad. You would have liked being able to gawk at him every time you visit.

            “No family coming by for Thanksgiving?” You ask him, crouching by him.

            Sam glances at you, “Not this year. My brother is halfway around the world right now so it’s easier to stay here.”

            “You should come over to our place. We’re going to have a lot of people. You shouldn’t be alone.” You hastily add, “On Thanksgiving.”

            Sam smiles and you swear your knees go weak, “Maybe. We’ll see.” He grabs a wrench and motions towards the house, “I should get back to it. You should get back to…”

            “I was going to make coffee.” You mumble, sighing inwardly at going back to your book.

            Sam lets out a puff of cigarette smoke, “You know what I used to do instead of making coffee?”

            “What?”

            “I’d drink a beer.”

            “Is that an offer?” You say automatically, knowing you are flirting but you can’t seem to help yourself.

            “No, it’s a warning not to be like me.” He replies with a smile.

            “Well, that’s no fun.” You pout a little and you can almost visibly see Sam’s resolve weaken a little. It confirms what you have been hoping – he can feel that animalistic attraction to you as well.

            “Just one.” He goes but it is all you need to hear to follow him into the house.

            The kitchen is a mess, in the middle of a remodel. There is a dining room table set up, too big for the room, but it is the only surface in the room that isn’t cluttered with something.

            Sam goes over to the fridge and opens it up, grabbing two beers. He opens one and hands it to you. Then he puts out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray and opens his own beer. You take a sip and try to ignore the mounting tension between the two of you. Being all alone with Sam like this is making each nerve in your body hyper aware.

            You haven’t flat out attempted to seduce someone before. But you haven’t ever felt such a physical attraction to someone like this before either.

            Searching for a conversation topic to break the growing silence, you go, “What’s the story behind your tattoo?” You motion to the birds on his neck.

            He touches them, “These? I got them in prison.”

            “What?” You say with a laugh, “You?”

            “What does that mean?” Sam pretends to be insulted, “You don’t think I could be in prison?”

            You lean over to get a closer look at the tattoos. Up this close, you can see the stubble lining his jaw and can smell the cigarette smoke clinging to his t-shirt. You reach out and run your fingers across them. His skin is warm to the touch. Holding your breath, you glance up at him.

            Sam gently grabs your wrist and lowers it before clearing his throat, “We probably – I mean, I should get back to work.”

            “Already?” His fingers are still curled around your wrist and the touch, even though it is light, is making you dizzy.

            Your face is tilted upwards to his. You want him to kiss you. You want him to do more than that, but you’d settle for a kiss at this point. The heat coming off him is making you feel as if you aren’t yourself – you just want to touch him all over.

            “It isn’t a good idea.” Sam finally goes.

            “Why not?” You ask, your voice hushed.

            “You’re in college.” Yet his protest is feeble and that gives you the courage to press your lips against his.

            For a couple of seconds, Sam doesn’t move. But then you press yourself against him and his resolve crumbles. He returns the kiss. Your mouth opens underneath his and you can feel his tongue in your mouth. He tastes like beer and cigarettes.

            Leaving your beers behind on the counter, Sam picks you up and puts you on the dining room table. Your arms are wrapped around his waist, pulling him against you as the two of you kiss. Your hands are running through his hair as you feel his fingers press against your back.

            When the kiss breaks, Sam looks down at you, slightly breathless, “This is still a bad idea.”

            “It’ll be our secret.” You whisper, your lips brushing against his with each syllable, “Besides, when I go back to college, you won’t have to worry about anyone finding out.”

            “You’re very bad, do you know that?” He asks you before leaving a trail of kisses down your neck.

            You grab his shirt and pull it off him, tossing it to the floor. You had been right. He is in amazing shape. His chest is chiseled and in shape, better than any of the college boys you have fooled around with.

            Your lips meet again. This kiss is messier, heated with the passion and how wrong the situation is. With your tongue in Sam’s mouth, you run your hands down his chest. He is tugging on the zipper of your hoodie, trying to get it off you. You laugh against his lips and brush his hands aside. Shrugging off your hoodie, you pull off your shirt as well.

            Sam cups your tits, squeezing them together before lowering his head and kissing them. Every nerve of yours is alight with desire. Yes, this is very wrong. Sam is older than you and you had only met him a few days ago. Now, he has his face in between your tits and you are half naked on his dining room table.

            You love it.

            Sam lowers your bra and he takes on your nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and tugging on it gently in between his teeth before doing the same to the other one. You shiver and let out a small sigh of pleasure. You are soaking wet but don’t want to rush anything. You haven’t been with a guy who has taken his time like this before and it is a welcome change.

            Sam grabs one of the dining room chairs and sits down in it as he pulls your pants off. He spreads your thighs open and drags one of his fingers down the front of your underwear.

            “Apparently, you like being bad.” His voice is hoarse and taunt.

            “I don’t think you mind it so much either.” You manage to reply even though you are slightly out of breath from desire.

            “I’m very good at making bad decisions.” Sam replies but he is grinning.

            You don’t get to reply because he is yanking your underwear off you. Then he is lowering his face in between your thighs. His stubble grazes against your thighs. His tongue drags up the length of your slit but stops just before your clit.

            A moan escapes from your lips as Sam repeats the action. He buries his tongue in your hole, tasting you and pumping his tongue in and out of you. Looking down and seeing him in between your thighs is almost just as sexy as how he is working your pussy over with his mouth.

            Then Sam’s tongue is flicking across your clit. The pleasure is intense and your hand grips his hair as you moan. Jesus, he can eat pussy. You have gotten used to boys who had no idea what they were doing – rolling their tongues around like they had seen in porn, thinking it was the right way.

            But Sam is moving his tongue from around your clit, teasing you, back down to your hole. He has spread your pussy open slightly with two of his fingers and has his face pressing against you. You are moaning loudly, not caring about being quiet, as your body builds up to a climax.

            Then Sam moves away from you. Surprised, you look down at him.

            “You don’t have to stop.” You mumble, feeling dazed.

            He laughs at this and is pulling down his sweatpants as he leans over. His lips press against yours. You can taste yourself on him.

            “You just want me to sit there and eat you out?” He is teasing you now.

            “Well, I’m not going to say no to someone knowing what they’re doing down there.”

            His underwear removed, you can feel the head of his cock pressing against your pussy. Your arms are wrapped around his neck, waiting for him to enter you. But Sam is teasing you, running the tip of his dick over your clit and down your slit.

            “That’s because you’re messing around with those college boys.” Sam goes.

            “Oh, is this the part where you tell me that I need a real older man to show me how to fuck?” It is your turn to tease him now.

            Sam wraps his arms around your waist and doesn’t reply. Instead, his cock starts to enter you. He is thick and larger than any guy you’ve been with. Surprised, your fingers dig into his shoulders.

            “I’m going to show you now.” He growls in your ear as your pussy engulfs his dick.

            You bury your face in his neck, getting used to the way he stretches you out. When his entire dick is inside of you, Sam starts to rock his hips. You are so wet that he can pump inside of you easily. His fingers are in your hair and then his lips are on yours.

            Greedily, you kiss him, letting him fuck you like this on the dining room table. The table moves slightly with each thrust as Sam fucks you. His heart is racing against yours and his skin is warm.

            You are trying to move your hips with each thrust. You want every inch of him buried inside of you.

            “S-Sam, don’t stop.” You moan, your head rolling back in pleasure.

            Sam’s dick is buried inside of you as he pulls your face forward and crushes your lips in a kiss before going, “You like this?”

            “I love it,” You growl, taking his dick deep inside of you as you bite on his bottom lip and tug it, “Keep fucking me like this.”

            His eyes are alight with desire as his hands go down to your tits, squeezing them and flicking his thumbs over your nipples. Your ass is almost hanging off the edge of the table in your eagerness to take more of his dick. Each time he thrusts inside of you, your tits bounce and Sam squeezes them harder.

            Then he is curling around you, slamming into you as hard as he can. You can feel your climax mounting. Your pussy is so wet that every time he thrusts inside of you, you can hear the sound of how wet you are – little smacking noises as his dick buries deep into you.

            In your ear, Sam whispers, “You like that? You like coming over here and getting fucked?”

            You can’t even reply. Your head goes empty at his dirty talk. The only thing you can focus on are his words and the way he is going to make you cum without even touching your clit.

            His breath is hot against your ear, “You like coming here getting fucked by someone can really show you what it is like to be fucked?”

            Your body shudders and your hips buck. The whole situation is dirty and wrong and it is all too much – you love it too much.

            “Cum on my cock. Show me how much you like being fucked like this.” Sam whispers in your ear and it is enough to send you over the edge.

            With a loud moan, you are cumming. Your back arches and your tits press against Sam’s chest as you climax. Your pussy constricts around his thick meat and you can hear his breath hitch.

            “Cum with me, Sam, cum with me.” You practically beg.

            It is enough to have Sam go over on the edge along with you. His fingers digging into your skin as he holds onto you, you can feel him cumming. Together, the two of you cling to each other, in the kitchen of his house, cumming together. You are both moaning together, writhing and rocking your bodies against one another.

            When the pleasure finally abates, Sam slips out of you. Each limb feels like it weighs a thousand pounds. You are breathless and can hardly believe what you have let yourself done.

            Sam leans over you and kisses you. This time, the kiss is softer. You return it and look up at him.

            He groans, “Don’t look at me like that.”

            “Like what?” You ask innocently.

            “Like some sort of sex kitten.”

            At this, you burst out laughing and bring him in for another kiss before coyly going, “You should definitely come by for Thanksgiving.”

            Sam smiles against your lips and replies, “I suppose I can make the time.”

            You can feel the desire working its way up along your spine again. You accept the fact you aren’t going to finish your book this break after all.

 


End file.
